


This is Awkward

by ItsKira



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Enjolras is a Mess, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern Era, Texting, also based on my friends I hate them, eponine is great, if they just talked like normal people this wouldn't have happen, this is rly short and bad but pls read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKira/pseuds/ItsKira
Summary: R says he wants to date Enj in a group chat but Enj thinks he's joking so rly awkward and badly formatted texting ensues.





	This is Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> (this is based off of real events that happened between my friends lmao they're idiots but i love em) this isn't beta'd or whatever but its rly short so its ok. Enjoy!!

The phone on Grantaire’s pillow buzzed loudly. He groaned from inside the comfort of his shame-cocoon and grabbed the offending device. Three messages flashed onto the screen:

 

_Now_

Brooklyn99: DUDE ANJKSWER MMEE

Brooklyn99: I CANTBELIVE YOUYM BITHV

Brooklyn99: R WHAT THE HEFUIVCK

 

He rubbed a hand over his face, regretting any and all events that took place within the last five minutes. This was his idea, he shouldn’t have asked Ep to tell Enjolras anything.

The phone buzzed again. 

 

_Now_

apollon the bitch: you don’t actually want to date me lol

 

He blanched, oh nonononono. This was bad. He shouldn’t have said anything in the first place, oh god. He opened the message, might as well ride this through. 

 

gRand: are u sure

 

The replies came quickly and in succession:

 

apollon the bitch: what

apollon the bitch: wait explain

apollon the bitch: r what do u mean

 

R took a screenshot and sent it to Eponine (earning him a flurry of mashed words and letters that he ignored) before typing a response.

 

gRand: I mean its p obvious 

gRand: u literally asked me if I wanted to date u and I said yes

gRand: its pretty self explanatory 

 

He screen capped it and sent it to Eponine.

 

gRand: This is awful help me

 

Brooklyn99: ohhhmy goD 

Brooklyn99: dude listen u wanted me to tell mr sunshine to date u, this is your mess now 

 

gRand: it was my mess to begin with but sure ok

 

Brooklyn99: MESSAGES.IMG 

Brooklyn99: evidence

 

The image was a screen cap of previous messages R sent to Eponine. Him telling her to tell Enjolras to “‘date R’ but in french bc he’s shit at it we all know he’ll use translate but still it will take longer for him to realise what u said”.

 

gRand: Point Taken Hoe

gRand: he’s still typing what the fuck help

 

Eponine only replied with a shrug emoji, so he went back onto his chat with Enjolras.

 

gRand: hey dude r u ok

 

apollon the bitch: hi yeah I’m just trying to process  t

apollon the bitch: his 

apollon the bitch: this*  

apollon the bitch: I’ve been talking to combeferre he’s stopping me from having a panic attack 

apollon the bitch: But if u r down I’m down

apollon the bitch: to d ate not 

apollon the bitch: this sounds like I’m trying to hook up w u oh god

 

Grantaire typed out a response before Enjolras could work himself into a deeper hole.

 

gRand: apollo dude its alright 

gRand: but do u wanna just maybe hang out sometime this week?? 

 

apollon the bitch: yeah yeah that would be nice

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! hope u liked it and if u want u can leave a funny/awkward crush story and i'll turn it into one of these dumb things <3 
> 
>  
> 
> (and to my friend happy birthday love u xo)


End file.
